Love Story
by Purple and Blue
Summary: (DISCONTINUED) Cinta itu gak harus memiliki. Bila seseorang jatuh cinta, kadang bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa rencana seseorang. Kadang cinta juga bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. maka cinta itu buta
1. Chapter 1

Hai – hai semuanya …. XD *lambai – lambai*

Ini ffn kolaborasi antara Airi Akiyama dan Angel Teuk Kuchori

Ini ffn ide Qori dan Airi loh… ^-^

Jadi ffn ini inspirasi Airi sendiri bukan nyolong ide orang loh … ^o^

Dah ah, dari pada banyak bacot langsung ajah baca …

RnR Please … ! kritik dan sarannya buat para senpai ..

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Punishment © Kuchiki Mio Akiyama

© Angel Teuk Kuchori

Genre : Romance, Friendship,

Rated : T

Pairing : IchiRuki, IchiHime, IchiHitsu, IshiHime, HitsuHina.

WARNING: OCC, masih banyak typo (maybe), bahasa abstrak, mungkin Sad ending or Happy ending.

Summary : Cinta itu gak harus memiliki. Bila seseorang jatuh cinta, kadang bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Karena semua orang berhak jatuh. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa rencana seseorang. Kadang cinta juga bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Maka cinta itu buta.

**PART 1**

"kuchiki …" teriak seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"oh, Inoe ada apa ?" jawab Rukia yang sedari tadi melamun.

"kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak ?" tanya Inoe yang menunggu jawaban.

"ah, iya aku ikut .." jawab Rukia sambil mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki dengan wajah ceria menuju ke kantin, setibanya dikantin..

~Ori-chan POV~

"hahahahhahahah.." terdengar tawa seringai seorang lelaki yang tak enak didengar.

"sepertinya suaranya tak asing bagiku~" ucap Rukia memelas.

"Ichigo~~"panggil Inoe pada seorang lelaki yang ternyata bernama Ichigo.

"eh~ Inoe dan kau hm…. Rukia~" sapa Ichigo pada Inoe dan diakhiri dengan sapaan terhadap Rukia yang terdengar tak ikhlas.

"tak usah sok kenal kau padaku!" jawab Rukia jutek.

"hufh.. sudah sukur kau ku sapa dasar aneh!" ucap Ichigo tak kalah nyolot.

"ye! Siapa juga yang ingin kau sapa? Dasar Abnormal ! Wlue.."nyolot Rukia dan diakhiri dengan meletan -?- lidahnya.

KRRRIIIIING… bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan seluruh anak berhimpitan -?- masuk kekelas masing-masing.

~pulang sekolah~

*cepet amat?*

"hufh.. seperti biasa Inoe lama sekali.." keluh Rukia pada Momo.

"iya.. sudahlah tunggu saja~" jawab Momo santai.

"duh.. gomen aku lama ya?" Tanya Inoe yang datang tiba-tiba.

"sangat!" jawab Rukia ketus.

"sudah~ sudah~ ayo pulang.." lerai Momo masih dengan nada santai bahkan lemot- ?-

Diperjalanan, seperti biasa mereka bercanda ria, tertawa bersama bertiga..

~ke esokan harinya~

*Reader : minta di tabok di author! Cepet amat sih! Author : iya lah kejadian yang pentingtuh hanya disekolah masa ampe rumah mau diketik juga idih sorry yeee.. Reader : oh gitu yah yaudah cepet lanjutlah..*

"Inoe! Momo! "sorak Rukia yang baru saja datang.

"seperti biasa~ kau ini lelet sekali sih!" kesal Momo yang menunggu di depan rumah Kuchiki.

"hehe.. gomen aku keasikan baca komik" jawab Rukia santai.

"sudah ayo~ nanti kita telat" ajak Inoe kepada dua temannya itu.

#istirahat

kantin

"hahahahahaha.." suasana istirahat seperti biasa, selalu penuh dengan tawa ria, antara Rukia, Inoe, dan Momo.

"Momo, sepulang sekolah nanti, apa kau mau menemaniku membeli komik di toko belakang sekolah?" Tanya Inoe pada Momo.

"…" Momo tak menjawab ia hanya melamun menatap kearah lapangan tempat dimana anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola.

"Momo?"panggil Inoe lagi, namun Momo tetap tak merespon.

"MOMO!" teriak Rukia tepat di kuping Momo.

"hah?" jawabnya santai.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Mau permen? Ngantuk? Atau apa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"tidak ~ aku mau itu.." Momo menunjuk kearah lapangan.

"bola?" Tanya Inoe.

"bukan! Yang itu tuh" ucapnya lagi dan kini mulai jelas dan dengan muka tersipu.

"kau mau cowo itu? yang pendek itu?" Tanya Rukia

"huuum.." angguk Momo.

"yang mukanya cuek itu?" Tanya Inoe.

"huuum~"angguk Momo dengan muka berseri-seri layaknya gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta (lah? Emang iyakan?).

"yang uban itu?" Tanya Rukia

"huum~ hah?" kaget Momo yang mulai sadar dari dunia lainnya -?-.

"iya, yang itu kan yang pendek, mukanya cuek, rambutnya ubanan.. yang itukan?" Tanya Rukia tanpa dosa.

"ikh! Itu namanya keren! Bukan ubanan! Dasar norak!" omel Momo.

"iya deh iya.. lagian nyari cowo yang beneran dkit dong =.=' " melas Rukia.

"dia itu anak baru, namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, dia itu pintar dibidang olah raga, terutama football, humm.. walaupun dia itu cuek, tapi kalau kenal lebih dekat pasti akrab.." jelas Inoe.

"kenapa kau bisa tau banyak tentangnya?" Tanya Momo sembari menggubrak meja dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Inoe.

"oh! Dia itu tetanggaku, tapi aku tak kenal akrab dengannya.." ucap Inoe lagi, sedangkan Rukia kini, focus menghabiskan makananya.

"huaaaa.. Inoe cari tau lebih banyak tentangnya yah~~"mohon Momo sembari mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. *Rukia: hei itu miliku*

"iya deh, nanti aku coba yah.." ucap inoe ikhlas.

"yey! Arigatou Inoe~~" ucap Momo.

Hari demi hari berlalu dan Momo masih terus menyukai dan terus memata matai orang yang bernama Hitsugaya itu, Inoe, dia masih suka memberikan informasi tentang Hitsu kepada Momo, sedangkan Rukia dia hanya bisa ikut memata-matai Karena dipaksa Momo dan Inoe.

Hingga pada suatu hari…

"Ruki, Inoe ayo cepat! Nanti keburu udahan! Ayo~~" ajak Momo yang sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Hitsugaya latihan football di lapangan sekolahnya.

"ikh.. kenapa aku harus selalu ikut sih?" kesal Rukia sedangkan Inoe hanya menerima dengan ikhlas.

"ye! Belum selesai ayo kita lihat.." senang Momo dan menarik kedua temannya itu untuk duduk.

"oke! Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini!" teriak seorang pelatih ditengah lapangan.

"apa? Hah? Huaaaa.. selesai? "kaget Momo.

"nah, selesai~ ayo kita kekantin~" ajak Rukia.

"Ru..Ruki.. Inoe, dia kesini~~" ucap Momo tergagap-gagap.

"hah?" kaget Rukia dan Inoe.

"apa kau benar bernama Hinamori Momo?" Tanya Hitsugaya yang kini sudah didepan Momo.

"i..iya benar..a..ada apa?" Tanya Momo sedikit gagap dan sedikit senang.

"aku menyukai mu, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, dan sejak itulah aku menyukaimu.." ujar Hitsu jujur dan wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"AKU MAU!"dengan singkat Momo langsung menjawab dan menyebabkan Rukia dan Inoe terjatuh terkapar dilantai koridor.

"te..terima kasih" ucap Hitsugaya dan sedikit membungkuk.

"sekarang, ayuk kita kekantin.."ajak Momo dan tanpa ragu langsung menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya .

"hufh.. sekarang, kita bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia dengan tampang masih syok.

"ntah lah, ayo kita kekantin~" ajak Inoe

"ayo~" jawab Rukia dengan tampang yang masih syock

~keesoka harinya~

Pelajaran sekolah pun berlangsung seperti biasanya, namun yang berbeda adalah….

"HAK? Kau? Dengan nya? ikh.." sontak Rukia kaget begitu Inoe menceritakan bahwa dia dan Ichigo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. *WHAT?*

"hehe iya~"jawab Inoe santai.

"wah~~ selamat yah Inoe!"sorak Momo.

"selamat kau bilang? ikh!"kesal Rukia.

"hufh.. aku tau Ruki, ini cukup berat untukmu~ dengan Inoe berpacaran dengan Ichigo, itu berarti kau itu jomblo sendiri kan? Iya iya aku tau kok~~ tenang yah cup cup"celoteh Momo dengan gaya mengejek.

"hallah! Diam kau! sekarang.. mana Ichigo harus kita pelorotin tuh orang hehe.."ucap Rukia licik *plakk*.

"jangan! Kasian dia, dia pasti akan malu kalau kita pelorotin disekolah, apa lagi kalau sampai teman-temannya melihat.. kasian dia~" ucap Momo polos.

"maksudku bukan pelorotin celananya! Tapi uangnya~"ucap Rukia dengan tampang innocent namun penuh amarah –lah?- .

"oh begitu~ ayo aku sedang ingin beli permen ayo ayo~" ajak Momo semangat.

"permen? iuhh.. yang mahalan dikit dong Momo, biar dia bangkrut sekalian.."ucap Rukia tambah licik *evil smile*.

"kalau gitu aku mau…. Permen yang.. banyak, mahalkan?" ucap Momo tanpa dosa.

"terserah kau lah~ ayo" Rukia dan Momo pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Inoe yang sedari tadi mengobrol bersama Ichigo dibelakang mereka. *gubrak!*

~pulang sekolah~

Rencana pemelorotan pun tak berhasil kaena Ichigo terus menghindar dari rukia dan Momo. Tapi hari ini ichigo ikut pulang bersama Rukia, Inoe dan Momo. Namun tetap saja pemelorotan tak berhasil karena Inoe terus menghalangi..

"hei Ichi! kau harus menraktir ku! Kalau tidak aku tak akan merestui hubungan kalian berdua!"ucap Rukia sedramatis mungkin.

"Ruki~~ tadikan disekolah sudah ku traktir, mana boleh kau minta lagi sama Ichi" omel Inoe namun lembut.

"tapi kan kau hanya meneraktir nasi goreng,, permennya mana?"celoteh Momo *sejak kapan Momo suka permen?*

"alah.. udah udah pulang aja yok, percuma ngebacot nggak dapet traktiran juga u_u" pasrah Rukia.

~Ori-chan POV end~

~Airi POV~

~~sesampainnya di rumah~~

di kamar Rukia (Lemari Ichigo)

"hufh~ Capeknya" keluh Rukia yang kemudian menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan kemudian Rukia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan ke mudian Rukia …..

-eth .. kita skip acara mandinya .. XD-

Setelah Rukia selesai mandi. Kemudian Rukia mendengarkan lagu yang ada di hp nya. DRTTTT hp Rukia bergetar tanda sms masuk.

From : Jeruk HOMO !

To : Rukia

Hai midget ..

"hah? Ngapain baka, malem-malem gini sms. Padahal kan deket .. =.=" gumam Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia membalasnya …

To : Jeruk HOMO !

From : Rukia

Hak ? =.=

Ngapain malem-malem begini, sms? Kan kau ada di dekat ku BAKA !

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo membalas.

From : Jeruk HOMO !

To : Rukia

Suka-suka aku.. Xp

"HAK?" kesel Rukia.

To : Jeruk HOMO !

From : Rukia

Dasar ABNORMAL !

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo membalas sms Rukia.

From : Jeruk HOMO !

To : Rukia

Haha, dasar MIDGET ! Xp

"aghhh… apa sih, mau nya dia .." gumam Rukia kesal dan kemudian Rukia mengambil hp nya.

di kamar Ichigo~~

DRTTTTT…. Hp Ichigo berdering …

To : Ichigo

From : Midget !

Dasar YAOI ! JANGAN GANGGU ! LAGI SIBUK NIH !

"apa-apaan sih.. si Midget…" gumam Ichigo kesel dan kemudian membalasnya.

kamar Rukia (tepatnya di dalam lemari Ichigo)

Drttttt … kemudian Rukia mengambil hp nya.

From : Jeruk HOMO !

To : Rukia

Ya udah biasa ajah … tulisan gak usak pake di GEDEIN SEMUA KALI ! MIDGET ! YURI ! XP

"ugh ….." gumam Rukia kesal dan kemudian melempar hp nya yang tak berdosa ke arah Ichigo. dan …

BLETAKKKKKKKKKKK…

Tepat sasaran sodara-sodara~~

"rasakan itu BAKA !" kesal Rukia dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Eh, maksudnya pintu lemari deng….

"…" *ichigo tepar di tempat*

~keesokan harinya~

"huaaaaaa… Aku telat …" panik Rukia yang berlari dari rumah menuju sekolah.

"olahraga pagi yah MIDGET !" ledek seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi bagi Rukia.

"mau apa kau jeruk YAOI!" ketus Rukia masih dalam keaadaan lari.

"ckckckc, tidak baik seperti itu Midget … Kau mau menumpang tidak ?" tawar Ichigo yang kebetulan membawa motor.

"cihhh.. tak sudi !" tolak Rukia kasar.

"ckckc, padahal 1 menit lagi masuk … ya sudahlah aku dulua yah …" ucap Ichigo yang sudah jalan duluan.

"…." Kemudian rukia melihat ke arah jamnya. "HUAAA…. ICHI ikut! …" teriak Rukia histeris. Kemudian Ichigo berhenti.

"cepat naik midget !" ucap Ichigo yag berhenti tepat di depan Rukia.

"sabar jeruk !" ujar Rukia dan kemudian naik.

"pegangan yang erat" ucap Ichigo. Dalam hitungan detik motor Ichigo sudah melaju sangat cepat.

"HUAAAAAA…." Teriak Rukia histeris.

Di Sekolah

Teng .. Teng …

Bel sekolah berbunyi tandanya sudah masuk -?-, dan gerbang sekolah sedikit-sedikit mulai tertutup. Dan tiba-tiba ada motor yang melaju kencang menerobos pagar yang hampir tertutup. Iyah itulah Ichigo dan Rukia -?-.

"KYAAAAAAA….." teriak Rukia histeris.

"hei MIDGET jangan teriak-teriak di kupingku" ketus Ichigo.

"kau gila, menerobos pagar seperti itu ! bisa – bisa kita mati tauk !" ucap Rukia masih histeris.

"yah, sudahlah kau masih hidup ini kan" ucap Ichigo layaknya gak ada dosa sedikit pun yang terbebani. Dan kemudian Ichigo berjalan menuju kelas dan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih syok atas ucapannya Ichigo -!-.

~Ori-chan POV~

KRIIING KRIIING! Bel tanda istirahat berbuny (ih sekolahnya abal bunyinya kring sekolah ori-chan dong bunyinya happy birthday~~*dijitak reader*)

"Inoe~~"seperti biasa setiapa bel istirahat berbunyi pasti Ichigo langsung menghampiri Inoe kekelasnya.

"Ichi~~"sapa balik Inoe.

"yuk kekantin"aak Ichi dan Inoe mengangguk.

Seperti inilah setiap harinya, mereka hanya kekantin, atau sesekali memutari sekolah, tapi tidak berdua, Rukia dan Momo selalu setia membuntuti dibelakang mereka dan sesekali juga membuat Ichigo kesal dengan keberadaan Rukia dan Momo.

"huft.. kalian bisa gak sih, sekali kali gak usah ngikutin?"kesal Ichigo karena sedari tadi Rukia dan Momo terus berisik dibelakangnya.

"ng~~gak!"jawab Rukia dengan tanpang sok innocent.

"huft!"dengus Ichigo.

"sudah lah, ayo kita jalan lagi.."dan seperti biasa juga Inoe lah yang melerai antara pertengkaran dua makhluk itu.

Sebulan telah berlalu, Kisah percintaan antara Inoe dan Ichigo awalnya sangatlah lancar dan mulus semulus kulit Author –PLAKKK- *digampar reader* namun, semua itu tak berjalan lancar hingga akhirnya….

Kalo ada yg kurang di summary ato apalah tinggal bilang yah ,, ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Kuchiki Mio Akiyama**

** © Angel Teuk Kuchori**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki (pastinya!), IchiHime, IchiHitsu, IshiHime, HitsuHina.**

**WARNING: OOC, masih banyak typo, bahasa abstrak, mungkin Sad ending or Happy ending.**

**Summary : Cinta itu gak harus memiliki. Bila seseorang jatuh cinta, kadang bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Karena semua orang berhak jatuh. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa rencana seseorang. Kadang cinta juga bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Maka cinta itu buta.**

* * *

Yosh minaaaa! Airi dan Ori kembali membawa ff berjudul sama dan berbeda chapter tentunya, gomen yah kalo ff ini bahasanya abstrak + tanda tanda bacaan aneh + gaje dll.. oce deh langsung aja gimana? apa masih mau mnedengar pidato dari Airi dan Ori? *dipandang sinis reader* oke deh langsung aja yah..

**RnR please ,... ^o^**

* * *

**WARNING**: bagi yang gak suka silangkan pencet tombol close disebelah kanan

kalo gak bisa. dengan cara :

1. yang menggunakan hp silahkan banting hp anda sekuat kuatnya.

2. yang menggunakan laptop silahkan dibagi dua a.k.a patah kan laptop anda.

3. dan bagi yang menggunakan komputer, silahkan siram komputer anda dengan air panas.

4. kalau semua cara diats tidak bisa dilakukan, silahkan kirim hp, laptop, dan komputer anda kealamat Author , dijamin anda tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ff ini lagi.

**DON'T BE FLAME**

* * *

**Thanks for Review, gomen gak bisa bales semua review satu-persatu, maafkan kebodohan kami, dan sekali lagi arigatou untuk...:**

* * *

**Kiyoe Anggel Lemonberry :**

Airi : Oh, begitu *manggut-manggut*

Ori : Gimana sih Ai lu kok ngetik ngaco sih yg bener tuh OOC

Airi : iya-iya .. =.=. thanks nee .. XD

* * *

**Alya :**

Ori` : oh, arigatou udah baca .XD

Airi : Maaf kalo jelek ceritanya, biasalah author pemula ^^a

* * *

**Vina :**

Airi : hahaha, makasih udah baca .. XDs

Ori : nih, udah update met baca .. XD

* * *

**Mamoru okta-chan Lemonberry :**

Airi : oh, maaf nee itu si ori-chan yg ngetik .. =.="

salahkan kebodahan dia #plak -diinjek ori-chan-

Ori : Maaf senpai, biasalah pemula .. ^^"

Airi : Arigatou nee udah baca .. XD

* * *

**Princess Sachie :**

Ori : tenang ajah, ini cerita IchiRuki kok ..XD

Airi : Arigatou mah udah baca ..XD

* * *

**Chappythesmartrabbit :**

Airi : hehe, maaf baisalah males bertele-tele .XD #plakkk

Ori : Arigatou udah baca .. ^^

* * *

**AlKuro phantomhive :**

Airi : ini emang OOC .. =="

Ori : iyah maaf, belum begitu lancar ngetiknya .. ^^

Airi : Arigatou udah baca and review .. ^^

* * *

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki :**

Airi :hahaha, biar singkat gitu .. XD

Ori : iyah, tapi udah keburu di omelin senpai yg lain ..XD #plakk

Airi : iyah gak apa-apa. Arigatou udah baca and Review ..XD

* * *

**Ruki Svetlo :**

Airi : hahah, tenang ajah ..XD

santai ajah gak bakal marah kok ..XD

Ori : Arigatou udah baca dan review .XD

* * *

**Sader VectizenIchi :**

Airi : aku gak begitu suka sama pelajaran .. T-T #plakk

Ori : si Airi juga males baca novel

Airi : woy, jangan buka aib orang napa ..

Ori : hahha, bodo. ya udah thanks udah baca and review .. ^^

* * *

**Naomikilljoys :**

Airi : Arigatou udah baca ..XD

Ori : dan juga Arigatou udah review .. XD

* * *

**Kyucchi :**

Airi : hmm, gak juga. kan pasangannya Rukia ..XD

Ori : thanks udah baca and review ..X3

* * *

Ori-chan : - arigatou minaaaa~, maaf kan lah kebodohan Airi-chan yang sudah mengetik ff ini, sehingga menjadi buruk seperti ini, arigatou mina atas review nya ^^.

Airi : - bukan nee! itu kebodohan dia! *nabok kepala Ori-chan*

Ori : dari pada banyak bacot ..

Airi & Ori : Met baca semua .. ^^

* * *

-Di kelas-

"Hmm, Inoue bisa bicara sebentar di taman belakang" Ucap Ichigo.

"Oh, iyah" Jawab Inoue.

"Cieee.. Ino.. Prikitiew~" Sahut teman – teman Inoue.

-Taman belakang sekolah-

"Inoue, aku mau bicara sebentar.." Panggil Ichigo.

"Iya ada apa ?" Tanya Inoue polos.

"Hum.. aku ingin…" Jelas Ichigo terbata – bata.

"Ingin apa?" Tanya Inoue masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri semua ini Inoue.." jelas Ichigo tanpa beban.

"Akhiri ? Kau bercanda kan ?" Tanya Inoue bingung.

"Aku serius Inoue !" Tekan Ichigo.

"Ta..tapi kenapa ?" Tanya Inoue yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku pikir kita sudah tidak cocok.." Ucap Ichigo bagai tak ada beban.

"Tapi Ichigo, aku aku masih.."

"Sudah aku tak mau dengar, semua itu akan membuat ku menyesal, sayonara Inoue.." Ichigo memotong perkataan Inoue dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Inoue yang mematung disana.

"Apa salahku ?" Tanya Inoue menanyai dirinya sendiri sambil menangis dan terus terpaku menatap punggung Ichigo yang telah hilang diujung koridor.

* * *

~Inoue POV~

* * *

-Rumah Inoue-

Apa salahku hingga Ichigo memutuskanku ? Apa dia telah menyukai gadis lain ? Aku salahya mencintai dia ? Terus ku hakimi diriku sendiri sambil menangis di beranda rumahku, jam telah menunjukan jam 9 malam, dan aku sudah menangis disini sejak jam 5 sore, kenapa Ichigo memutuskanku ? Kini aku harus bagaimana ?

Drrrrt drrrrtttttt… terdengar suara getaran dari arah handphone ku, kulihat layar handphone ku tertulis nama Rukia yang menelphone ku.

"Hallo ?"

"Inoue ? Kau baik – baik saja ?" Tanya nya disebrang telephone.

"Ya aku baik –baik saja. Haha, memang ada apa ?" Tanya ku berusaha menutupi kesedihanku.

"Jangan bohong Inoue, aku ini sahabatmu curahkan saja semuanya aku sudah tahu semuanya Inoue. Jangan sedih orang seperti Ichigo tak pantas kau tangisi.." Bujuk Rukia disebrang telephone.

"Tidak aku tidak apa – apa, aku hanya butuh sendiri, sudah ya Rukia bye" Ucapku dan menutup telephone itu.

"Kau mudah berbicara seperti itu Rukia, tapi bagi ku yang merasakannya sangatlah berat.." gumam ku.

Sekarang sudah pukul 22.00 waktu jepang, dan aku masih diberanda rumahku menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan. Tak tahu mengapa air mataku tak kunjung berhenti keluar, terus mengalir mengarungi pipi putihku.

#Pagi Hari

"Arng…" Sepercik cahaya menyilaukan mataku dan membuat ku terbangun. Baru kusadari aku tertidur dan kini tubuhku terbaring dilantai samping kasurku.

"Sudah pagi rupanya.." Akupun bangun dan segera bersipa-siap, seperti biasa ku lewati foto kakak ku dan tersenyum manis padanya, terkadang aku merindukannya, ingn sekali semua yang ada dihati dan fikiranku ku curahkan padanya, namun apa mau dikata? Dia sudah tak ada.. Ku teruskan langkah kakiku menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi.

-Dikelas.-

Dikelas pun aku hanya diam duduk dan kembali terpaku menatap langit dari jendela, melihat awan yang terbang dan begitu putih mungkin enak menjadi awan, seperti tak ada beban, tak perlu patah hati atau apapun.

"Ohayou Inoue~" Seru Momo dan Rukia dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau baik – baik saja? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat" Tanya Momo padaku dan aku hanya mejawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Inoue, apa harus ku beri pelajaran si kepala jeruk itu ?" Tanya Rukia yang kini duduk didepanku dan ku lihat Tatsuki melirik dengan tatapan setuju.

"Jangan! Tidak tidak usah, aku sudah baikan kok" Ucap ku dengan tersenyum agar mereka tak curiga.

"Huft.. baiklah kalau itu maumu.." Jawab Rukia dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hei cepat.. Ichimaru-sensei udah OTW tuh.." Teriak Renji sang pembuat onar.

Anak – anak pun langsung merinding dan bergegas duduk dikursi masing – masing begitu mendengar nama Ichimaru-sensei.

* * *

~Inoue POV end~

* * *

Hari – hari berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja hari ini yang tak seperti biasa adalah Inoue dia tidak focus kepelajaran dan hanya focus menatap awan dari balik jendela, dari awal pelajaran hanya itulah yang ia lakukan, bahkan sesekali ia dimarahi guru karena melamun.

Jam istirahat berdering, yang lain langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, namun tidak pada Inoue dia sama sekali tidak berkutik dari duduknya, terus terpaku menatap langit hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

#Malam Harinya

-Rumah keluarga Kurosaki-

BRAAAK! Suara bantingan pintu lemari yang dibuka oleh Rukia yang berada didalamnya.

"Hei ! Kenapa kau membuat Inoue menangis hah?" Tanya Rukia yang telah memendam amarahnya dari tadi.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Ichigo santai.

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh! Kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan dengan Inoue?" Tanya Rukia yang sudah mengeluarkan hawa pembunuhnya.

"Oh itu, hufh.. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin semua itu.." Jawab Ichigo yang kini merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya.

"Hah ?" Bingung Rukia yang kini hawanya sudah berubah menjadi tenang.

"Ya.. sebenarnya.. ketika aku ingin menghampiri kau dan Inoue aku mendengar percakapan teman teman mu…"

_Flash Back_

"Iya tuh.. masa seorang Inoue yang lugu dan baik hati gitu, mau sih sama Ichigo"

"Iya juga yah.. padahalkan Ichigo itu anak yang cukup berandalan disekolah ini, huh.. aku lebih setuju kalau saja Inoue bersama Ishida, sayang saja Ishida dan Inoe sudah putus"

"Iya yah.. hufh Ichigo jadi penghalang nih.. udah yuk kita kekantin.."

_Flash end_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, makanya aku lebih memilih mengakhirinya dari pada nanti Inoue menyesal bersamaku.." Jelas Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Huaaaaa…. Kau baik sekali Ichigo maaf karena aku sudah memikirkan yang tidak tidak tenang mu.." Ucap Rukia yang tiba - tiba saja meloncat dan memeluk Ichigo.

DEG! *ceritanya Ichigonya Deg – degan pas di peluk Rukia #plakkk*

"Ru..Ruki.." Ucap Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Hak ? Oh gomen Ichigo aku hanya terharu hehe.." ucap Rukia dan langsung melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Baiklah selamat malam.." tambah Rukia dan kembali masuk kelemari Ichigo.

"Hufh.. untung saja sekarang gelap, kalau tidak wajahku yang memerah ini akan tampak jelas dimata Rukia.." gumam Ichigo dan memegangi wajahnya yang merah dan panas.

* * *

~Rukia POV~

* * *

Hufh.. kenapa jantung ku jadi gak bisa terkendali gini ? Aduh tadi pake kelepasan meluk Ichigo lagi. Baka .. baka.. baka baka ! Ukh.. duh ichigo pasti ilfeel deh huaaa.. gimana nih ?

Au ah.. pokoknya sekarang tenang terus tidur.. nah besok tinggal pura pura gak terjadi apa apa deh oke itu mudah..

Keesokan Harinya

"Duh kepikiran terus ini gimana mau pura pura.. haduh gimana nih.." terus ku jambak rambutku dan terus bolak balik dikamar Ichigo.

"Sedang apa kau?" sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu dan membuat ku merinding.

"Eh, Ichi.. hum.. ah ohayou~" sapaku salah tingkah.

"Kau aneh.." ucapnya dan langsung membuka lemari mengambil seragamnya.

'Hufh.. sepertinya dia sudah lupa kejadian tadi malam.. aman – aman ..'gumam ku dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau masih disini ? Mau melihatku memakai baju ? (Airi : aku mau.. X3 Ori: *plakkk*)" ucapnya dan aku baru sadar kalau Ichigo baru selesai mandi dan masih memakai handuk dipinggangnya.

"Oh ya baik, maaf ! " ucap ku salah tingkah lagi

* * *

~~Ori-chan POV end~~

* * *

*maksudnya yang ngetik gantian #plakk*

* * *

~~Airi POV~~

* * *

~Rukia POV end~

* * *

"Huh kenapa aku jadi salah tikah bila ada di dekat Ichigo" gumam Rukia yang masih berada di ambang pintu kamar Ichigo.

"HOI, kau masih mau melihat ku MIDGET !" ucap Ichigo ketus.

"…" *menatap sinis ke arah Ichigo*

BRAKKKKK…. *ceritanya suara pintu yang dibanting Rukia*

Rukia membanting pintu kamar Ichigo dan kemudian langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, Ohayou~" ucap Rukia kepada semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki.

"Ohayou Rukia-nee, ayo di makan sarapannya Rukia-nee" ucap Yuzu adik Ichigo.

"Hmm, iyah" Ujar Rukia dan di akhiri dengan senyum andalannya. Kemudian Rukia duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Rukia ayo cepat kita berangkat" ucap Ichigo yang kemudian berjalan ke depan.

"Ichi-nii tidak makan dulu" ucap Yuzu.

"Tidak usah aku makan di sekolah saja .." ucap Ichigo lembut dan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, ya sudah kalo begitu" jawab Yuzu kecewa.

"Mana si baka ?" tanya Ichigo kepada Karin.

"Oh, tadi ayah pergi keluar, katanya ada urusan penting" jawab Karin.

"Oh. Hoi Midget cepat, nanti kita telat tauk…" ketus Ichigo dan kemudian berjalan ke arah motornya yang di parkir di depan rumah.

"Iya - iyah.." jawab Rukia. Dan kemudian berjalan di belakang Ichigo.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga pergi dulu" ucap Rukia.

"Iyah, hati - hati dijalan Ichigo-nii, Rukia-nee…" ucap Yuzu.

Diperjalanan.

"Ichi~ apa gak papa nih, aku berangkat sekolah sama kamu ?" Tanya Rukia dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Memang kenapa ?" Tanya Ichigo yang mulai memelankan motornya.

"Humm anu.. nanti, apa kata teman - teman jika melihat ku berboncengan denganmu.." takut Rukia.

"Loh? Bukannya kita sering berboncengan yah, kalo berangkat sekolah ?" bingung Ichigo.

"Hufh.. itu beda ichigo~ itu hanya waktu terlambat sekolah, dan teman teman kan gak ngeliatn karena udah masuk dan sekarang kan kita lagi gak telat.." jelas Rukia.

"Yaudah sih, sama aja kali.. Rukia~ ngapain sih mikirin begituan, yang pentingkan sekolah.."

"Ichigo~ kamu baka banget sih~ nanti kalo diliat Inoue gimana !" kesal Rukia.

"Oh~ masalah itu, biarin dong, kan aku sama dia udah putus ngapain juga mikirin, udah jangan banyak omong.." ucap Ichigo dan langsung menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya.

-Sekolah-

Sepeda motor Ichigo memasuki kandang ayam *plakk* eh, maksudnya sekolah…

"Loh? Itukan Rukia sama ichigo.. kok bisa boncengan gitu sih?"

"Eh? Iya yah, ih si Rukia kok bisa bisanya boncengan sama Ichigo, padahal Ichigo baru putuskan sama Inoe?"

"Wah.. kita harus kasi tau Inoe nih yuk.."

"Yuk.."

* * *

Ori : Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia ? akan kah Rukia bisa menghadapi itu semua ? apakah Rukia akan jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo ? *sound background : Drum*

Airi : Nantikan chap selanjutnya minaa~~ XD

Ori : Pada mau request gak ? XD

mau sad ending kah ? ato happy ending ?

Airi : Sihlakan pilih (^o^)

Review please .. :D


	3. Chapter 3

yap, setelah hiatus dan ketagihan (?) akhirnya update juga .. XD #plak *curcol*

oh, iya Ai and Ori mau banting setir (?) rencananya ffn ini pengen di ubah jadi rate M .. XDDD

Gyahahhaha… #plakkk

Maaf kalo pendek .. m(_ _)m

Okeh langsung ajah RnR please.. :)

Maaf, gak bisa bls review karena waktu yg gak cukup. Makasih yg udah review dan kamu yang baca juga .. :)

* * *

**PART 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Purple and Blue**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, humor**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki, IchiHime, IchiHitsu, IshiHime, HitsuHina.**

**WARNING: masih banyak typo (maybe), bahasa abstrak, mungkin Sad ending or Happy ending.**

**Summary : Cinta itu gak harus memiliki. Bila seseorang jatuh cinta, kadang bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Karena semua orang berhak jatuh. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa rencana seseorang. Kadang cinta juga bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Maka cinta itu buta.**

* * *

#IchiRuki~

Setelah ichigo memarkirkan motornya, dengan sigap Rukia langsung turun dari motor ichigo.

"Hei ! Kok turunnya tiba - tiba gitu sih? Ngagetin ajah.." keget Ichigo.

"Ikh! Kamu gak lita tuh, anak - anak pada liatin kita terus ngeliat aku tuh sinis banget, tuh liatin tuh, sekarang malah ngeliatin kita.." takut Rukia.

"Oh~ biarin aja sih, sirik ajah tuh orang !" cuek ichigo.

"Terserah lah !" Rukia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Ichigo ditempat parkir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas

"Ohayou Inoue~" sapa Rukia pada Inoe yang baru saja dikerubuni dua temannya.

"Ruki, apa benar kau kesekolah berboncengan dengan ichigo?"

"Hum.. Inoue aku.."

"Ayo jawab ! Apa semua itu benar?" desak Inoue.

"I…iya Inoue.. gomen Inoue aku.. aku.."

"Ruki~ sudahlah tak apa, aku hanya sedikit cemburu hehe.." ucap Inoe.

"Arigatou Ino~" senang Rukia.

Rukia begitu senang dengan sikap Inoue, ia begitu bersyukur Inoue tidak marah, dan ia bertekat untuk tidak akan berangkat bersama Ichigo lain kali. Namun sepertinya tekatnya itu harus runtuh hanya karena takut terlambat masuk sekolah

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Keesokan Harinya~

"Ruki ! Cepat !" teriak Ichigo yang sudah bersiap dengan sepeda motornya.

"Berangkat tinggal berangkat.. aku berangkat sendiri bye~" ucap Rukia yang langsung nyelonon ninggalin Ichigo.

"Kau yakin, 5 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup loh.." ucap ichigo.

"Ha? Kau yakin? Memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai panic.

"Yah~ yang seperti kubilang tadi, sekarang.. ha ! 3 menit lagi masuk.."bohong Ichigo.

"Huaaa ! Ayo cepat berangkat !" teriak Rukia yang langsung melompat ke jok belakang motor Ichigo.

"…"ichigo langsung menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sedikit tersenyum licik.

Sekolah

Lagi - lagi, anak-anak menatap sinis keantara Ichigo dan Rukia, dan semua itu membuat Rukia risih, dan langsung lari kearah kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang memanggilnya.

"Loh ? Kok ? Inoue mana?"bingung Rukia yang begitu sampai dikelasnya bukan Inoue yang duduk didepannya.

"Oh, Inoue dia minta tukar tempat duduk dekat Tatsuki.." jawab orang yang duduk ditempat Inoue.

"Jah ?" Rukiapun langsung memutar kepalanya melihat Inoue dan menghapirirnya.

"Inoue~ kok kamu jadi duduk disini sih?"Tanya Rukia

"…" sebelum menjawab Inoe langsung pergi bersama Tatsuki.

"Loh kok? " bingung Rukia.

Jika kemarin Inoue yang melamun, kini bergantian dengan Rukia, ia terus menunduk dan sesekali melirik kearah Inoue, hatinya tidak tenang takut Inoue memusuhinya dan tak ingin berteman lagi dengan dirinya.

~Airi POV end~

*ngetiknya gantian lagi*

~Ori-chan POV~

KRRIIIIIING ! *Bel pulang sekolah berbuny*.

Hari - hari berlalu sangat lah cepat dimata Rukia, ia berjalan lunglai dikoridor dan menuju jalan pulang, ia terus berpikir seberapa buruk sikap yang ia keluarkan hingga membuat Inoue menjauhinya.

Selama berhari hari Inoe terus saja menghindar dari Rukia, tapi tidak dengan Momo dia tidak menghindar tidak juga mendekat. Momo selalu tak ada waktu untuk Rukia, dan akhirnya satu satunya tempat adalah Ichigo.

Namun Rukia tidak yakin untuk bercerita dengan Ichigo, ia takut Ichigo akan murka dan melabrak Inoue dan teman-teman lainnya yang menjauhi Rukia.

Rumah keluarga Kurosaki. *Malam hari*

"Ruki~ kau kenapa sih dari kemarin sedih mulu keliatannya ?" bingung Ichigo yang melihat Rukia sedang menatap kearah langit dari jendela kamar Ichigo.

"Hum.. gak, gak ada apa-apa.." bohong Rukia.

"Kau jangan berbohong Ruki, tenang, kau bisa cerita semuanya pada ku.." ucap Ichigo yang kini sedang duduk disamping Rukia.

5

4

3

2

1

"Huaaaa… Ichi! aku kesepian, Inoue dan teman teman lainnya tak ada yang mau berteman dengan ku, semua menganggapku sudah merebutmu dan Inoue, bagaimana ini ? sedangkan Momo dia sibuk dengan Hitsugaya, kalau istirahat aku harus bagaimana? Bermain dengan siapa? Ichi! ini semua karena mu!"ceplos Rukia yang sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"Kau kan masih punya aku Ruki~" bujuk Ichigo lalu memeluk Rukia.

"Kau? Huaa aku tak yakin, kau pasti akan bermain dengan teman-teman mu dan aku harus memojok sendirian.." ucap Rukia lalu menenggelamkan kepalangnya didada ichigo.

"Kau bisa kok, bermain dengan ku, percayalah pada ku Ruki, aku tidak akan menjauhi mu seperti teman temanmu itu.." bujuk Ichigo sembari mengelus lembut rambut Rukia.

"Arigatou Ichi, sekarang aku sudah baikan kok.."ucap Rukia yang melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ruki, apa kau mau jadi kekasih ku?" frontal Ichigo.

"HAH ?" Rukia langsung membulatkan matanya menatap Ichigo dan tentu saja syok.

"Ya..apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku?" ulang Ichigo.

"Kau jangan bercanda Ichi! mana mungkin, kau ini kan baru saja putus dengan Inoe dan Inoe itu sahabatku !" jelas Rukia.

"Aku tahu itu.. tapi, aku kini menyukaimu Ruki.."ujar Ichigo yang kini menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Ta..tapi.. bagaimana dengan Inoe, dia masih menyayangi mu Ichi.." jelas Rukia gugup.

"Ruki, Cinta itu gak harus memiliki. Bila seseorang jatuh cinta, kadang bisa menyakiti hati seseorang. Karena semua orang berhak jatuh. Cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa rencana seseorang. Kadang cinta juga bisa menghilang dengan sendirinya. Maka cinta itu buta.. mengertilah… dan cinta juga gak mesti memiliki kan?" jelas Ichigo yang sok dewasa *dibankai Ichigo*.

"Ta..tap..hmmph…" Ichigo langsung mengunci bibir Rukia dengan bibirnya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa kaget dan blush. Dan kemudian Rukia tanpa sadar membalas ciuman Ichigo.

"Percaya padaku Rukia, semua akan baik baik saja.." ucap Ichigo yang telah melepas ciumannya dan sembari memeluk Rukia dan mengelus rambut Rukia lembut.

"Iya Ichi, aku percaya padamu~" Rukia menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Ichigo.

_keesokan paginya_

~Rukia POV~

Sepercik cahaya menyilaukan mataku, menandakan hari telah berganti, baru ku sadari tubuhku tertidur dikasur Ichigo tepat disamping tubuh Ichigo, ku lihat Ichi yang masih tertidur lelap disampingku, wajahnya yang cuek kini bagai bersinar dan cerah. Untungnya hari ini sudah masuk liburan musim panas, kalau tidak, pasti sudah akan terdengar suara teriakan atau langkah kaki yang terburu buru.

Ku kecup bibir lelaki yang mungkin sudah menjadi kekasihku, dan itu membuatnya menggeliat kecil dan membuat ku tersenyum, ku benarkan dudukku lalu memakai sandal tidur berwarna unggu bergambar kepala kelinci di ujungnya. Langsung ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamar mandi, hari ini adalah hari libur jadi tak ada langkah ribut yang biasanya terdengar.

"Rukia~" erang Ichigo, ku palingkan wajahku menghadapnya, dan dia hanya mengigau, ku lanjutkan langkahku menuju kamar mandi.

Lanjut! *gak mungkin dong aku certain Rukia mandi*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hufht.. sepi yah~" setelah selesai mandi Rukia segera menuju ruang tengah untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Keluarga Kurosaki, hari ini pergi berlibur ke pantai, tapi tidak dengan ku dan Ichi, aku harus tinggal dirumah karena Ichi tidak mau ikut berlibur. Ku langkahkan kaki ku kedapur, lalu menuju kulkas, tertempel sebuah notes didepan kulkan bertuliskan.

Ohayou~~

Sarapan sudahku persiapkan diatas meja, makan siang ada di kulkas, kami pulang agak malam, atau bahkan besok baru pulang. Jadi untuk makan malam, beli saja atau makan seadanya yah~

Yuzu~

"Hihi.." aku hanya bisa terkikik kecil melihat catatan itu, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Yuzu lebih kelihatan dewasa dari pada Ichigo.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku membuka tudung saji yang menutupi meja makan, terlihat beberapa lauk yang telah tersedia, namun kini tengah dingin, dan aku harus menghangatkannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ruki?" erang ichigo yang terlihat sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ohayou~ Ichi, cepat mandi dan kita sarapan yah~" sambut ku riang melihat matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Oh ya~ yang tadi malem.. berarti kita.." tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merangkul pundakku dan memainkan alisnya.

"Hufh~ hum.."angguk ku dan sedikit blushing.

"Yey! Oke aku mandi dulu deh~" senangnya, aku pun ikut senang jika melihatnya senang.

Selang beberapa menit Ichigo keluar kamar mandi dan kami sarapan bersama..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaahh… kenyang !" serunya dan menepuk nepuk perutnya, sedang kan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan langsung membereskan meja makan

"Ruki~ kita jalan - jalan yuk~" ajaknya padaku, aku hanya berpikir sejenak dan menurutinya, kami berjalan jalan ke taman, keliling kota, dan akhirnya berisitrahat disebuah café.

Cafe

"Senang bisa jalan - jalan dengan mu Ruki.." ujar Ichigo sembari mengaduk hot coffe nya.

"Ya.. aku juga~" jawab ku lalu langsung menyeruput -?- lemon tea ku.

"Oh~ kalian jadian yah? Selamat yah.. aku ikut senang.." tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang ku ketika ku lihat ternyata dia..

"Tatsuki?" gumam ku begitu melihat ternyata suara itu suara Tatsuki, dan terlihat Inoe sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Arigatou.." jawab Ichigo datar.

"Ya.. silahkan dilanjutkan aku permisi, takut mengganggu!." pamitnya ketus.

"Huft! Bisa bisanya mereka bersenang senang diatas penderitaanmu! Kau seharusnya melabraknya Inoe !" terdengar omelan Tatsuki dari arah pintu café, walau tak terdengar jelas, tapi tampak jelas dari raut wajah Tatsuki yang terlihat sangt marah.

"Ichi.. pulang yuk, aku lelah.. lagian sekarang sudah siang.."ajak ku.

"Huft.. yasudah lah.. yuk.." lalu kami keluar café untuk pulang.. ketika ku lewati Inoe yang sedang berdiri didepan café bersama Tatsuki, sedikit ku melemparkan senyuman kearah mereka tapi.. mereka malah membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis lalu membuang muka.

'ada apa sebenarnya?' gumamku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

_Cerita tambahan~~_

Disore hari, tepatnya dikediaman keluarga Kurosaki. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Toushiro, Inoe, Momo dan Tatsuki sedang belajar bersama untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Urahara-sensei tadi pagi.

"Duh! Bagaimana ini? aku lelah ingin segera pulang! Ayo cepat kita selesaikan tugas ini!"Kesal Tatsuki, yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunggu teman - temannya yang memiliki aktivitas sendiri-sendiri.

"Tatsuki, kau ini tidak bisa diam sedikit apa? Sebentar lagi lah.."Ucap Ichigo santai, yang kini sedang menatap focus kearah PSP nya.

"Ichi! benar apa kata Tatsuki, kita harus cepat selesai, tugasnya akan dikumpulkan besok kan?"ucap Rukia ikut kesal.

"Shiro-chan, bagaimana kalau sepulang dari rumah Ichi, kita mampir ketoko buku didepan? Apa kau mau menemaniku?"Ucap Momo yang sedang asik merajuk dengan Taoushiro.

"Baiklah Momo, itu mudah.."Ucap Toushiro yang juga tidak menghiraukan ucapak Rukia dan Tatsuki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba semua hening ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei! Apa memakai 'bra' itu enak?"Ucap Renji memecahkan kesunyian setelah ia membaca buku diatas kasur Ichi.

"Hah?"Kaget Tatsuki dan Rukia, sedangkan Momo dan Inoe hanya bisa kebingungan dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Benar juga yah, bagaimana ya rasanya memakai bra? Bagaimana semua wanita bisa memakai bra? Apa bra itu memiliki ukuran?"Tanya Ichigo yang sekejap langsung mematikan PSP-nya.

"Ya adalah~"ucap Toushiro yang sedari tadi hanya berbincang dengan Momo.

"Hah? Kau bisa tau darimana?"ucap Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Hufh! Aku ini kan sering kali diperbudak oleh Matsumoto.."

"Lalu?"ucap Renji dan Ichigo tak sabaran.

"Ya, makadari itu.. sering kali aku disuruhnya memebeli bra"

"Memang ukuran berapa macam ?" tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Yah, macem-macem lah" jawab Ruki yang sadari tadi cengo.

"Macem-macem gimana" tanya Momo yang jadi ikut – ikutan nyerobot.

"Iyah, jadi bra itu mempunyai ukuran macem-macem dari yang kecil hingga yang ke besar" jawab Toushirou dengan wajah innocent.

**TBC~ #plak**

* * *

Airi : Akankah hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan lancar ? akankah mereka akan bercinta ? dan akan kah mereka memperdalam cinta dia ? dan akan kah mereka ….

PLAKKKK *ditabok Ori-chan*

Ori : BAKA , ini rate-T ! kok jadi ML sih ! dasar pervert ! - -*

Airi : Hik, kejam aku dianiyaya .. T^T

Ori : siapa pula yang mau aniyaya lu .. = =*

Airi : Hik, ya odalah.. Dari pada ngeliat adegan teragis Airi yang lagi di aniyaya sama Ori-chan *plakkk –ditabok lagi-* ya udah lah …

Airi&Ori : Review please …. ^^


End file.
